


another block away

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [341]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Flirting, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Aziraphale usually got his morning coffee from the shop right around the block from his apartment, but today the shop had been closed for some sort of emergency reparation, and Aziraphale had been forced to walk another block to the nearest shop.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [341]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	another block away

The scent of coffee beans and pastries were in the air. The atmosphere was peaceful, people were sitting by the tables near the fake bookshelves, some were on their laptops with coffee beside them, and some were talking in whispers. Yes, the perfect example of a good coffee shop.

Aziraphale usually got his morning coffee from the shop right around the block from his apartment, but today the shop had been closed for some sort of emergency reparation, and Aziraphale had been forced to walk another block to the nearest shop. Thankfully, it was on the way towards his job.

He walked into the line, already knowing what he would order, and was thankfully there was only one person in front of him.

So, as he waited, he carefully looked at the barista, a man with beautiful red hair, a snake tattoo on the side of his face, wearing round, black, sunglasses. He had really caught Aziraphale’s attention, in a good way. He was flustered.

And before he knew it, it was his time to order, and the barista wasted no time.

“Hello there sweetie, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you here before, what can I get for you?”

Yes, Aziraphale turned red the moment he heard it.

“Just a latte please.”

“And what exquisite name shall I write on it?”

“Aziraphale.”

“Well, that’s a fancy one. It’ll be ready in a minute.”

Aziraphale walked to the side, waiting, while trying to figure out what was happening. He had definitely been flirted with, by this really handsome person, and he had no idea on how to make it clear he was interested as well. Flirting was not his thing, and right now, he cursed himself for that.

“One latte for Aziraphale is ready.” the man said. He immediately walked up, flustered, to get his drink. He saw his name tag as he took it.

“Thank you… Anthony.”

The man laughed.

“Please, call me Crowley. Everyone does. Enjoy your latte.”

“Okay Crowley.”

“Will I be seeing you around?”

Aziraphale nodded immediately.

“Of course.”

He guessed this was his now coffee shop from now on.


End file.
